disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deathrock9/Characters I'd like to see in the future!
These are characters I would like to see in future Disney Infinity games. Some of these characters are just people I personally want to see in the game, while others are characters I think could get in for different reasons. Lilo and Stitch Experiment 624 - Angel: Many people wanted Stitch to be in Disney Infinity 2.0, and the people working on the game answered their demands. Many of the franchises shown in Disney Infinity have been given multiple figures, so I think that if Disney were to include a second Lilo and Stitch character, it would be Angel, as she is one of the more popular characters of the series over in Japan. Experiment 627 - Evile: If Angel wasn't to be put in the game, then I think 627 would be another decent pick as he is another popular character from the series. Though this may have a very small chance of happening, it would be cool to see both Angel and 627 in the game. After all, Frozen got three characters, and so is the Alice in Wonderland films, though that may be for an unconfirmed play set. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Roger Rabbit: We need more characters representing the older Disney movies, and that wish has been granted with characters such as Aladdin and Mulan. Who Framed Roger Rabbit is a pretty popular Disney movie, and a sequel has been pitched to Disney countless times. If a sequel was to be made, it would be great to see Roger as he would be promoting the new movie, as well as representing older Disney movies. Gravity Falls Dipper: Many people have wanted to see Gravity Falls in Disney Infinity, and a lot of stuff such as the Mystery Shack and the Golf Kart have been added to the games. There is quite clearly some big audience that want to see Gravity Falls in the game, and that is understandable. After all, the show has been a big success and if at least one character were to get in, it would be Dipper. After all, characters from Phineas and Ferb were put in the game! Mabel: '''Most of the franchises have been given two characters, so I'm sure that Mabel would be the one to get in if they made such a decision. '''Bill Cipher: I don't see Bill Cipher getting in and he is more of a character that I just want to see as a playable character. However, Phineas and Ferb was seemingly going to get three characters, so it wouldn't be impossible for Gravity Falls to get three characters. I think Bill would get in as he would have many possible methods of attacking his enemies and is the main villain of the show. Frankenweenie Victor: The only reason I could ever see Victor getting into the game is because he already has a character model and idle animations. It would be a shame to see them go to waste. I could see him appearing in 4.0 as that game won't be themed. Sparky: '''This character is very unlikely to get into the game, as apparently it is difficult to make characters that move around on four legs. However, they are slowly begin to introduce characters that require a lot of work to make, such as Dory. So if they managed to make four-legged characters work, Simba would probably get in, and that means that Sparky could get in. Winnie the Pooh '''Winnie the Pooh: Disney own the rights to Winnie the Pooh, a very popular iconic franchise that has been going on for over 50 years. I would like to see Winnie getting into the game and I think it could definitely happen. I'm sure Disney could make a lot of money from these particular figures. Tigger: '''I wasn't sure whether to include Piglet or Tigger here. I ultimately went with Tigger as I feel they could do more with his character than they could with Piglet. As I think Disney could make a lot of money from these characters, it would make sense to include multiple Winnie the Pooh characters in the game. The Nightmare Before Christmas '''Oogie Boogie: There isn't much I can say about this character. I just think that The Nightmare Before Christmas isn't represented fairly in Disney Infinity, and so I think it would be a good idea to include Oogie Boogie. The Black Cauldron Horned King: Now I highly doubt this character would get in, but he is a pretty cool character with an awesome design. The main problem with this character is that not many people would recognise him, and so I don't think too many people would want him other than people like me wanting to complete their collections. Indiana Jones Indiana Jones: Of all the characters on this list, Indiana Jones and Moana are the most likely to get into Disney Infinity. There is a new Indiana Jones movie being released in 2019, and the franchise is very popular. Including this character would make Disney a lot of money and I'm sure they would include more characters from the franchise too. I can also imagine there being a costume disc for this character that would change him to what he looks like in Kingdom of the Crystal Skull or the upcoming film. Toy Story Emperor Zurg: The reason I think this character could get in is pretty much the same reason I feel Victor could get in. They have the character model and animations for him, and he has been seen moving around in gameplaying footage. I also think he would be an interesting character to play as, seeing as how the other three Toy Story characters all came with the weak Pixar Balls. Moana Moana: Disney like to promote their upcoming films, and have done so before by releasing Anna, Elsa, Hiro, Baymax, Judy and Nick. Because of this, it is very likely that Moana will be included in the game. Maui: This guy is the second main character of the film, so keeping with tradition, there will probably be two Moana figures. This guy will most likely be the second character representing the film to be released. Category:Blog posts